


i'm fine

by Dr_Bilyk



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Rhodestead - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Bilyk/pseuds/Dr_Bilyk
Summary: — Прости, ты в порядке?— Конечно, в порядке, — скептично отозвался Роудс, накидывая на себя куртку, — приди я позже, то не в порядке был бы ты, Уилл.
Relationships: Will Halstead/Connor Rhodes (Chicago Med)
Kudos: 10





	i'm fine

— Уилл, не учи меня делать мою же работу, — ровным тоном произнёс Джей, сдержанно оглядывая его.

Из-за серьёзно пострадавшей девушки, которую полиция сразу не отнесла к преступному случаю, Уилл напрямую наезжал на брата. Учитывая, что именно он и докопался до правды, то имел полное право вылить поток недовольств на плохую работу.

— Ты не собирался рассматривать её, — настаивал Уилл, наседая на детектива, — хотя я сразу сказал, что на теле присутствовали следы насилия.

— И я принял это к сведению, успокойся, — категорично отрезал Джей, не собираясь и дальше топтаться на месте, уверенно проходя мимо Уилла.

Если бы не усталость, нахлынувшая на Уилла в конце смены, то он бы точно не стал хватать Джея за руку, резко дёргая на себя. Не ожидав, брат еле удержался на ногах, оборонительно замерев на месте.

— Уилл, что ты, чёрт возьми, делаешь? — Сухо спросил Джей, выдернув руку из хватки мужчины, заметно хмурясь.

— Возьми у неё показания, пока преступник не скрылся, — слова Уилла звучали, как приказ. Он не был полицейским, но, когда его брат им являлся, то основные азы первичных действий с потерпевшими ему были известны.

— Займись пациентами, — идентично тону брата, указал Джей, уже идя на принцип.

Обычно подобные противостояния ничем хорошим не кончались. Учитывая, что они были в больнице, хоть и в пустой палате, драка отпечаталась бы плохим пятном на карьере Уилла. Только в эту минуту никто об этом из братьев не думал, сверля друг друга взглядами.

— Нарываешься? — Хрипло хмыкнул Уилл, сжав кулаки, даже не понимая, что его больше злило: лёгкая ухмылка брата или его медлительность в рабочем аспекте. Повод был не так и важен, когда Уиллу за весь день катастрофически не хватало разрядки, на которую решил напроситься Джей.

— Напоминаю о твоих прямых обязанностях, — усмехнулся Джей, открыто подтверждая догадку брата.

Хватило секунды, чтобы Уилл ухватил Джея за воротник куртки, замахиваясь на него кулаком. Только крепкая рука третьего присутствующего в палате не дала сделать это, крепко одёрнув за плечо. Может Уилл и провёл бы анализ, кто спас Джея от недельной гематомы под глазом, но непроизвольная реакция не дала сделать это. Даже не глянув, кто был сзади, Уилл толкнул его в сторону, слыша резкий выдох и громкий шум, рассыпавшихся медицинских инструментов со столика. Пациента только выписали, и медсестра не успела прибрать разложенный инвентарь.

Сразу придя в себя, Уилл растерянно повернулся назад, замечая Коннора, сжавшего руку выше запястья. Взгляд Роудса был гораздо серьёзнее, чем у двоих братьев.

— Вы собирались устроить драку прямо в больнице? — Прикрикнул на них Коннор.

— Прости, ты в порядке? — Нервно проведя по волосам, взволнованно выдохнул Уилл, напрочь забыв о Джее, который воспользовался случаем, благодарно кивнув Коннору, сразу выйдя прочь из палаты.

— Конечно, в порядке, — скептично отозвался Роудс, накидывая на себя куртку, — приди я позже, то не в порядке был бы ты, Уилл.

— Я не должен был, но Джей, — закусив губу, Уилл пытался найти обоснованное оправдание своему несостоявшемуся негативному поступку, только один взгляд Коннора сразу заставил его закрыть рот.

— Я знаю, смена была тяжёлой, поэтому ты был на взводе, — видя насквозь Холстеда, закончил Коннор, успокаивающе опустив руку на его плечо, — кстати, тебе пора домой, как десять минут.

Облегчённо выдохнув, решив откинуть возможные последствия на другой раз, Уилл коснулся губами виска мужчины. Он помнил, как Коннор вытаскивал его из передряг, всегда оказываясь рядом в нужный момент, как и сейчас. Уилл мог с лёгкостью передать одним безобидным поцелуем всю любовь к Коннору. Им давно не нужны были для этого слова.

— Посидим в Молли? — Наспех переодевшись, спросил Холстед, скорее надеясь после бара оставить Коннора у себя дома.

— Думаю, я лучше сегодня сразу поеду к себе, — пожал плечами Коннор, направляясь к машине, не заметив, что придерживал левую руку, довольно сильно сжимая её.

— Эй, ты точно в порядке? — Хмурился Уилл, следуя за мужчиной, — Коннор!

Подойдя вместе с ним к машине, Холстед увидел кровь на его ладони. Действуя быстро, переключившись на роль доктора, Уилл поднял рукав куртки вверх. Сам же свитер был насквозь в крови.

— Откуда это? — Осмотрев глубокий порез, Уилл вытянул из рюкзака носовой платок, самостоятельно зажав кровоточащую рану.

— Кое-кто не рассчитал силу, — Коннор не сдержал улыбки, даже не жалея, что оказался рядом с Холстедами, когда они собирались устроить погром.

— Чёрт, Коннор, — удручённо простонал Уилл, — давай вернёмся в больницу, я зашью рану.

— Не хочу в больницу, — сразу возразил Коннор, будто капризничая, — я же сказал, что поеду домой, а там уже сам со всем разберусь. Или ты не в курсе, что я умею ещё и себе зашивать раны?

— И сколько же их у тебя было? — Холстед с подозрением изогнул бровь, без возражений потянув Роудса к своей машине.

— Достаточно, — неоднозначно отозвался Коннор, слыша любимое фырканье Уилла.

— Думаю, ты тоже в курсе, что я идеально умею штопать любые порезы и не только, — не без гордости хмыкнул Холстед, втолкнув Коннора в машину, быстро садясь за руль, кивая на руку, — зажми крепче.

К счастью, на дорогах не было пробок, и Уилл через двадцать минут припарковался у дома. Обеспокоенно посмотрев на мужчину, который продолжал лежать с закрытыми глазами, даже, когда они остановились, Холстед не на шутку испугался.

— Коннор, ты меня слышишь? — Повернувшись к нему, Уилл без колебаний коснулся шеи, проверяя пульс.

— У тебя холодные пальцы, — проворчал Роудс, сразу открыв глаза, широко улыбаясь.

— Идиот, — огрызнулся Холстед, откинувшись обратно на сидение, проведя руками по лицу, — и это совершенно несмешно, Роудс.

— Конечно, Доктор Холстед, — усмехнулся Коннор, скорее выходя из машины, пока ему не представилась возможность занять место Джея, видя покрасневшего Уилла.

В квартире Холстеда царил домашний уют, так нравившийся Коннору. В отличие от его жилья, в котором было до тошноты пусто и однообразно, здесь все полки были заняты чем-то важным, семейным. Маленькая площадь квартиры никак не портила впечатление спокойствия.

— Я сейчас, только не истеки кровью, — выдохнул Уилл, сбежав на кухню, щёлкая шкафчиками.

— Всё нормально, Уилл, — бодро заверил Роудс, сняв запачканную куртку, а следом стянув такой же свитер. Слегка поёжившись от неожиданной прохлады, он расслабился на диване.

— Я и вижу, — недовольно цокнул Холстед, вернувшись с аптечкой, заметив, что мужчине было холодно, хотя в квартире донельзя было душно.

Выложив из аптечки на журнальный столик необходимые материалы, Уилл надел перчатки. Полностью войдя в образ хирурга, Холстед занялся порезом, сначала промыв его.

— Можешь обойтись и без обезболивающего, — предложил Коннор, произнеся эти слова практически сквозь зубы.

— Размечтался, — хмыкнул Уилл, обколов место ранения новокаином, а затем принявшись накладывать аккуратные швы, умело и быстро справляясь с этой стандартной задачей. Коннор заинтересованно следил за профессиональными движениями рук Уилла. Он не заметил, как мужчина зашил порез.

Отложив иглу в сторону, Уилл вновь смазал полученный шов антисептиком, а затем бережно наложил повязку, плотно забинтовав её.

— Готово, — улыбнулся Холстед, сняв перчатки, собираясь убрать аптечку.

— Спасибо, — притянув здоровой рукой Уилла, Коннор мягко прижался к его губам, неспешно целуя его. Особенно наслаждаясь моментом, когда Уилл переместился к нему на колени, переняв инициативу, касаясь рукой его волос, проводя языком по нижней губе.

— Вообще всё произошло из-за меня, — виновато вздохнул Уилл, переводя дыхание, смотря в глаза мужчине.

— Когда бы я ещё оказался на месте пациента, — ухмыльнулся Роудс, не забывая добавить, — Уилл, однако, ты не растерял навыки хирурга.

— Ого, меня оценил сам Доктор Роудс, — засмеялся Уилл, коротко целуя Коннора, всё же лениво вставая на ноги, убирая медицинские принадлежности.

Пока Уилл ходил на кухню, относя коробку, Коннор успел кое-как натянуть на себя грязный свитер, собираясь вернуться домой.

— Куда ты? — Зайдя обратно в комнату, удивлённо спросил Уилл, точно не желавший отпускать Коннора.

— Поздно, у меня все вещи дома, — слегка улыбнувшись, объяснил Роудс, направившись в коридор.

— У меня есть вещи, и ты об этом знаешь, — перегородив дорогу, напомнил Холстед, — а завтра выходной, съездим и соберём твои вещи.

— Соберём? — Переспросил Роудс, не надеясь, что его догадка может подтвердиться.

— Сколько ещё будем бегать друг к другу несколько раз в неделю? — Задавая вопрос, Уилл выглядел немного растерянным, чувствуя, что Коннор может и не хотел быть рядом, — Коннор, я хочу начинать день с тобой, повседневно завтракать вместе, а затем приезжать на работу вдвоём…

Голос Уилла заметно дрогнул. Он хотел ещё что-то добавить, ещё несколько десяткой желаний, которые хотел бы выполнить именно вместе с Коннором, но Роудс в этот момент обнял его, шумно выдыхая в шею, умиротворённо кладя голову на плечо.

— С каких пор ты стал неуверенным, а? — Тихо усмехнулся Коннор, чувствуя, как его в ответ обнял Уилл.

— Это значит «да»? — Уточнил Холстед, нежно проводя рукой по спине мужчины.

— Да, Уилл, — подняв голову, счастливо улыбнулся Коннор, уже через несколько секунд оказавшись на диване, крепко прижимаясь к Уиллу.

***

Лежа в обнимку на кровати в спальне, Уилл постоянно осторожничал, боясь задеть больную руку Коннора, решив вообще подложить под неё подушку.

— Я в порядке, правда, — пытался заверить Роудс, но в итоге смирился, приняв мягкую подушку, с которой действительно было гораздо комфортнее, — а знаешь, надо сказать «спасибо» Джею.

— Коннор, — прищурился Холстед, заранее зная, что дальше скажет мужчина.

— Если бы не Джей, умеющий тебя довести, то неизвестно, как долго мы бы пытались съехаться, — ухмыльнулся Коннор, не став уклоняться от несильного толчка в бедро, довольно прильнув к телу Уилла.

Выдохнув с улыбкой на лице, Уилл натянул выше одеяло, сильнее обнимая Коннора, полностью чувствуя себя счастливым. Наступил новый этап в его жизни, в жизни их двоих.


End file.
